camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AriLovesIt
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Serena Amethyst Kelly page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 16:47, September 20, 2014 (UTC) hey hey there I saw your post and I must say welcome to camp but you need to put character claiming here http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp it'll be easier for you to get claim 16:50, September 20, 2014 (UTC) hey hey I know you want to get claim and all but here is the page you have to do it at http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp if you scroll down you can see a get claim button right? well next to it there's an empty spot put you character's name there and you can get claim cause if you keep doing what you do your gonna get in trouble! 17:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I am confused have I done it right or wrong? Please help me! AriLovesItAriLovesIt (talk) 17:37, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ok first of cool down and your trying to do it right but your wrong cause first off did you open my link? try scrolling down and you'll see the get claim button and next to it type in your character's name 17:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Claim Please disregard Mel's message, as your claim is not necessarily incorrect, it was merely created in the incorrect namespace. Your claim has been re-directed to the proper namespace ("Claiming:Camp/" prior to the name of your character). For your reference, the link to your claim is: Claiming:Camp/Serena Amethyst Kelly. However, part of what Mel said was correct as by going Claiming:Camp and putting the name of your character in the box beside the get claimed button, it will automatically create the page under the correct namespace and with the correct category. Thank you so much! AriLovesIt (talk) 17:49, September 20, 2014 (UTC) >,< saw what kevin said and I'm sorry I didnt know he moved you claim to another part sorry to put extra work for you but if you need any more help you can ask me maybe i can help you (once again sorry for the extra work >,<) 17:50, September 20, 2014 (UTC) No prob, don't worry about it! I know you were trying to help me! AriLovesIt (talk) 17:52, September 20, 2014 (UTC) no problem anyhow for future references you should go to someone's talk page to talk to them or else they wont see your messages that and you should sign your claim (I cant comment on it fully cause I'm not a rolback or admin sorry >,<) 17:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it Mel, you were just trying to help C: And I'm currently checking your claim right now, Ari, so give me twenty to thirty minutes max and it should be checked (unless someone edit conflicts me >~<) Model First, did you upload the image on the wiki? If you did uploaded it on the wiki, would you mind linking the file? If you haven't uploaded the image onto the wiki yet, go to do so C:. It won't let me upload it :( Can I send you the link where I found it? http://risewall.com/cute-beautiful-girl-picture-wallpapers.html AriLovesIt (talk) 18:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh and plus, I've finished my claim, other than the picture (I think!) AriLovesIt (talk) 19:10, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I can upload the image for you, but what would you like the filename to be? Serena please! Thanks! AriLovesIt (talk) 19:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) (File:Serena.jpg) I've finally finished my character! AriLovesIt (talk) 21:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Claimed Congratulations! Your character Serena Amethyst Kelly has now been claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite. Remember to create a page for your character and a word bubble to be used for roleplay. Once you're done, kindly add your character to the Aphrodite's Cabin Photo Album (in alphabetical order) or let me know which image you want on it so that I can make the necessary edit. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on me or another member of the administrative team's talk page. I look forward to roleplaying with you! hi hi there sorry to be a bother but i just want to know was the sig I made for you ok (yeah a bit panicked cause its been a long time sinced I did it) and I was wondering do you need help with it? 16:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Yea, it's fine! Ty for helping me! Xxx AriLovesIt (talk) 16:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh you do? I thought you didn't like it i was about to offer a replacement thats why i im you (yeah that scared >,<) anyhow do you know where to put it? 16:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Char page Hey :) I just wanted to reply to your question about if i know how to code page the answer is yes i do i did Katherines page and i also did all my other chars. If you choose which version you want i could do it for you? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 16:19, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Urn, anything that suits like a girly girl, if you know what I mean! Category:User Signatures Category:AriLovesIt RE Hey when you message people back you have to leave a message on there talk page. All you do is click on my sig and it will redirect you to my talk page. Then you press the button leave message and write your message. click publish and thats it you just wait for them to message you back. If you do it the way your doing it now no one will know if your messaging them back? and also not one version is girly you kinda have to make it that way by putting girly colors and stuff so if you will pls look at ariana's char page and tell me if you want her version or the version on Katherines "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 16:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Char page RE Perfect you have to do that every time you message some one. I know your new still so you might not know some stuff and what color would you like? The color on katherine's page are the colors i choose but you can choose diffrent ones :) "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 16:35, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Done Okay im done now all you have to do is fill in all the blanks. To do that just click the little down arrow on the edit button and click clasic editor. the on the top right corner there is visual and sorce. Go to sorce and write in all the blank spots. Some of the have the letters WIP just erase that and put you text :) "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 16:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Re If you could make it pls? and also i can't really rp right now i have about 4 rps going on pls im making a claim so sorry >.< oh and i wanted to ask you something. "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 15:01, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Ok so in about a month when you become a lvl 5 user someone is going to congradulate you. Ther also going to ask if you participated in the adopt a newbie program and if so who's the person who adopted you? when they ask you could you say i did because if you do i get a prize and so do you. And techniclly i did adopt you since i helped you with alot of your stuff "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 15:09, September 26, 2014 (UTC) re Sorry love, I'm not actually an Admin on this wiki, I used to be once upon a time, but I'm now just a close affiliate and planning a cross wiki event, you'd need to ask a user on this wiki Template:Our Administration Team Jason & Serena RP Hey, you want me to create a page for this RP in the forum? Makes it a lot easier. Forum RP I made the page. Here's the link for ya. Relationship: Jason&Serena From what I've seen I'm supposed to ask first before just heading into it so, do you want to start a relationship for them? Re: I'm so sorry to reply you at such a late time. Do you still need me to search? If you want to know if a model is used, try searching it in our search bar :) And if you want to know the model itself, then go to google images. Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations again on getting to Level Five! Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:~The Musician~, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Re: I can't claim anymore. I've resigned, so I'm not a rollback (no right). hi hi there super sorry for the long wait for your claim (Claiming:Camp/Ileana Bennett) but now its claim and you are free to make a char and rp with her. If you need any assistance please dont be afraid to ask any member of the admin team hope you have fun with her :) 14:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure! I would love to. I'll post a thread on your character page. Strawberrywaters. (talk) Hey By the way, I had a signature made ages ago, but I still don't know how to use it. Can you help? Strawberrywaters. (talk) 23:31, November 25, 2014 (UTC) RE Thank you so much! Look forward to roleplaying with you! truthfully truthfully I never reserved a model soo I have no clue how that works >,< but you can ask alias or maybe xax both may help you 18:28, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re Hello Ari! :D To answer your question, it's pretty easy actually :) So first you post the picture of the model and then you add a category to it, specifically, the name of the model. Afterwards, you will notice that the category is red (sometimes blue but meh), which means that the page does not exist. What you should do is to click the category and create it by adding the "reserved model" category :) Oh but there's also the suspense of knowing whether the model you are going to reserve is actually used or not so I advise that you look up the model's name in the wiki first to confirm if he/she is in use :) If you need help, just leave me a message, okay? Re No problem, dear :) I think it's better to use her real name than the name which she is known for but that is only if you know it, of course. Hold on so I checked the categories and... this isn't the same Amy Lee, right? Category:Amy Lee <- kindly look this up on the search button without the braces. If the answer to that question is no, then you are absolutely free to reserve her :) If you have any problems in categorizing, you can always ask help from me. Re Worry not, earthling. Thou art not annoying me at all xD Okay good. So that means you add the model's name as the category! If you will check the image, you will now see the category, Amy Lee 33. If you click that category, you'll see that it is also categorized as female models, reserved models and your username. And that's how you do it! :D Ta-da~ Alright so I have to go for now. I hope I was able to help you and hopefully teach you how to reserve a model so even without help from others, you can reserve your own model (do it for survival! kidding xD) Anyways, ta ta for now ^_^ Re Awww why thank you >w< And no problem :) No, really! I'm not annoyed at all :) I mean, if I am, you'd notice it by the way I write my replies. I hope you don't think I am leaving because you are pestering me XD It's just that I also have some stuff to do so I gotta get off the pc and I stayed a bit just to help you :) Don't worry, Ari, we all have those times when we don't know what to do and we seek help from others and learn from them as well :) Honestly speaking, again, you are not annoying me :) I am glad to help anyone who is in need and whoever wants to learn how to do wiki stuff. I'd gladly teach them :) So if you have any other concerns, do not hesitate to ask, okay? Yeah but as I've said earlier, I'm going now xD So if ever you leave a message, I might not be able to reply immediately and you'll have to wait also considering the fact that I'm a semi-active user. That's all! Bye Ari ^-^ Sure! Sure lets roleplay :) (Mr.Suit (talk) 19:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC)) Re Wow that was fa-- never mind... it's 17 hours ago >.< I'd love to rp! :) Oh but I found a teeny tiny problem with your post. You see, you did some godmodding there by mentioning what my character was doing: "She walks by a guy sitting on a bench by himself. "Hey." She smiles at him." I won't take it against you but please edit your post then tell me when you're done and I'll reply :) If you happen to have some questions regarding godmodding, I'll do my best to answer them Re Yeah it's better :) and there, I replied >w< Nove So I was checking some of my stuff and I stumbled upon Serena's WB and noticed that in "relationship" it said "with Jason". My question is: so she isn't with Nove anymore? There's no problem, but I'd just like to know... RE Hey!! Thanks for the congrat and as far as your claim goes ill check it in a bit im going to go take a shower right now Nymph Hola amiga! First of all, yep! Kit is my common nickname here so no prob :) Next, so you wanna make a love nymph? Yeah, of course! You can make one since there's no limit to how many couples can be developed in this wiki xD Re For animal nymphs, go to this page. There can only be 4 '''nymphs for one animal type so if you see there four names signed up, you can no longer make a nymph for that animal. You can own up to '''3 nymphs of different kinds of animal nymphs. These characters do not have to undergo the claiming process and all you need, as I've said, is sign up. Once you have made your nymph, kindly notify us so we could update your characters list :) Checked your claim again :) Almost there! Claim I commented on it. Go and check Hihi congrats :D Re Your thank you's are very much appreciated :) Claim workers like me can use some of those magic words, you know? xD It relieves stress knowing the users are happy that their chars are claimed haha xD Anyways, enjoy! sure sure but can we do it on a forum?? 18:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) hmmm hmm do you want a relationship rp or friendship rp? 18:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) hmmmm hmm if you want a relationship rp my only free chars are tuppie,sapphire, lila, as for male all i have is ryusei and max if you think these chars fit your chars then we can do a relationship but if they dont we can do just a normal friendship thingy.. 18:42, December 19, 2014 (UTC) sure sure sounds interesting soo the forum ...you make or me? 18:55, December 19, 2014 (UTC) umm do you know how to make it? cause i'm not busy but i dont know how many things i have to do >,< 19:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) you? sorry but can you do it i'm too pre occupied to be focus on something right now >,< 19:13, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ok sorry for being late I kinda forgot her word bubble >,< anyhow finally replied 19:38, December 19, 2014 (UTC) replied Replied on our RP, just wanted to tell you. --Summer4ever (talk) 01:46, December 20, 2014 (UTC)Summer4ever sorry super sorry for the late reply I kinda feel asleep >,< 18:00, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re By user pages, I think you mean the coding, cuz everyone has profiles. >.< You'll have to ask Hyu about that, since it's his coding. Godly parent Hey ari its me Music :) Anyways i was noticed you were planning on making another daughter of Aphrodite and was just wondering why? I mean its not bad you can choose whatever godly parent you want for your chars but there are a bunch of other cool gods you could choose. For example hecate goddess of magic or morpheus god of Dreams. Anyways i thought since you were my newbie i would tell you. O and pls dont take offence it was just a suggestion Re: Oh, yes, you may use the coding. Just remember to put credits. Enjoy! :) Sig I wanted to tell you that your signature has broken coding in it, since it messes up the count vote. With that said, I'll be freezing it, which means it'll look like this until you fix it. If you have any questions regarding this, feel free to ask. Awww Awwwww! Thanks ari i wish i had an image to send you to but i dont anyways hope u have a great christmas and newyears to :D Re I don't really know how to, so you may wanna ask someone else. Aw hey! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO, ARI! <3 *gasps* I just thought of something! Can I call you... Aries? owo Model/Image Good day, Ari! I bring you good news! Sabrina Carpenter has been voted as "Image Kept" and so you can now use her for a model :) Merry Christmas! Of course! Yep, that's fine :D As long as you abide by the model policy - 3 Permanently Reserved Models only (the rest will be considered temporary if you exceed by that number.) Re Something within the coding makes it so that the vote count gets messed up when you use it, and that violates the policies. RP Yo Aries! Is it okay if we continue the Priscilla/Serena rp in a forum? REEE Oh if you don't mind, please start the forum :) You can just copy and paste your last reply then I'll post afterwards :) ^__^ Aww thanks, Aries c: I really appreciate the things you've just said. You can name the forum hmmmmmmmmmmmmm the simplest is to call it by our names xD "Ari and Kit" or by our nicknames, like how we call each other, "Aries and " >w< Yep That's totally fine *thumbs up* Also, are you having trouble with your sig? If so, have you checked this page out? *plays the Superman theme* I think I can help :) But if you can go to chat that would make our communication better and a lot easier since I have a lot of things to explain regarding that matter :) I'm sorry... i'm super sorry for the late reply I wasnt on >,< anyhow I hope your doing ok for the holidays :) P.S:sorry that I could not help with your sig (I have magic thats how I know about it even after you delete it :P) eitehr way I hope you found a way of fixing it 15:17, December 27, 2014 (UTC) oh? hmmm if you want i can make a new one for you??? 16:50, December 27, 2014 (UTC) sorry!!! sorry for the lateness again was doing the sigs for other people but sure just tell me what you want and I make it 18:43, December 27, 2014 (UTC)